


When a Cheesy Pickup Line Works

by HaroThar



Series: Allurashipweek2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Pool & Billiards, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Matt is kinda nerdy, kinda doofy-lookin', and Allura looks like she sauntered down from heaven itself, so he's not exactly expecting a ton out of this interaction. He gets more than he expected, though. A lot more.





	When a Cheesy Pickup Line Works

“Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?” Matt joked, aiming to get a laugh out of the astoundingly beautiful woman at the bar. 

“Oh I didn’t fall, I’m just visiting,” she said, looking up from her soda. He watched her give him a one over—his video game t-shirt but nice jacket, long hair pulled into a new ponytail in an attempt to make himself look a little less messy. She seemed to find him acceptable, which was the most he could hope for, in this kind of scenario. 

“Visiting?” Matt asked, laughing himself, “How’s the weather down here?”

“Much more lively than in heaven; I like the wind we’ve been getting.”

Matt laughed again, well and deeply charmed, and held out a hand. “I’m Matt.”

“Allura,” she said, taking it. A fitting name, he thought.

“Game of pool?” Matt asked, jerking a thumb to the quarters-to-play pool table underneath a Budweiser lamp. Allura looked curious, perking up a bit, and nodded, picking up her drink. 

“I’ve never played, but I know the gist of it,” she said, walking to the cue sticks while Matt plugged quarters into the slots and sent the balls rolling out. “You pick either stripes or solids, and try to get all of yours in the holes before your opponent gets theirs. But the eight ball has to go last.”

“Exactly,” Matt affirmed, setting the balls into the triangle. “You got a preference?”

“Hmm, stripes.”

“Sweet,” he said, grabbing a stick of his own. He dug out one more quarter and tossed it, then covered the coin with his hand once he’d caught it. “Call it.”

“I’ll call heads.”

Matt looked, and it was tails. As he got the cue ball into position for the break, he struck up idle conversation. 

“So, Allura, what do you do?”

“I’m something like a mix between a secretary and a messenger. Never a dull moment. You?”

“I’m a microbiologist at NASA,” Matt said with pride, sending the balls skittering over the table, “Did a stint in mechanical engineering and software programming before I finally found what I wanted in microbio.”

“That’s quite impressive. I didn’t know NASA had microbiologists,” Allura said, leaning over the pool table in a way that was decidedly bad form. It was like she’d only seen people play pool in sexy pinup magazines; which on one hand was very nice for Matt’s eyes but on the other was not going to be good for her ability to win or Matt’s ability to keep his thoughts respectful. 

“NASA has a lot of things,” Matt said, trying really, really hard not to look at the way her cleavage swelled in her dress, “You know, it’s easier if you, uh, don’t stand exactly like that.”

Allura stood straight again, but also removed her cue stick from the table. “You’re good at this?”

Matt shrugged a little, feeling kinda flustered. “I’m okay. My old man says a master pool player should know five moves ahead of his next turn but uh,” Matt laughed, somewhat nervous, “I’m no master. I’m decent, though. Win about as many games as I lose.”

Allura bit her lip, which was very pretty, and beckoned Matt over to her. “Show me how to do this, then?”

“Sure! So, you line up with your ball like so,” Matt said, demonstrating with his own cue stick. Allura eyed him with an unreadable expression for a moment, then grabbed him by the elbow.

“Here, help me. Like this?” she asked as she placed his hand on her waist, and then bent to aim at the cue ball. Matt felt his face heat up, but pressed boldly onward, guiding her in a hands-on way. 

“Yeah, but hold your stick like this,” Matt directed, distracted by her thick hair and how nice she smelled and the fact that her skin was really, really soft where he braced her wrist. “There you go.”

Allura struck the cue ball and sank three stripes. Matt whistled. “Quick learner.”

“Thanks,” Allura said, “So, NASA?”

“It’s fun,” Matt said as he watched her line up again. He kept his eyes on her hair and _not_ her very large breasts, which looked all but ready to fall out of her dress when she bent over, “I work pretty close to my mom, who’s the head botanist there. My whole family works at NASA, actually, dad’s one of the head engineers there, it’s how he and mom met. Now I’m recently employed and my little sibling is an intern.”

“Aw, that’s so nice!” Allura said, “A whole, family thing, that’s adorable.” She sounded genuinely charmed, and it made Matt smile. 

“Yeah, it’s great. We’re all really close, and also really busy, so it works out well for us all to work together at the same place. I don’t think I’d ever see my parents, otherwise. Pidge drops in on my apartment randomly, though, so I see them around.”

Matt lined up for his turn and managed to sink one of his solids. “What’s your family like?”

“Hm. Well, I respect my father immensely, but don’t speak directly to him often. My siblings and I sometimes get along, sometimes don’t.”

“Yeah?”

“Matt, as much as I enjoy hearing you talk about your family, I’d prefer not to speak of mine.”

“Oh, sorry, okay,” Matt said, missing his next shot. “Didn’t mean to step on any toes. What are your hobbies?”

Allura brightened visibly, and Matt felt his heart ka-thump. “I _love_ singing. I also garden a little, but singing is easily my favorite pastime.”

“Hey that’s awesome! Sing something?”

“Maybe later; I’d prefer not to draw a crowd,” Allura said with a wink. Matt laughed, watching her sink two more stripes.

“That good, or just cheeky?”

“What can I say? I’m a spectacle.”

“I’d say!”

Matt and Allura played the game, Allura doing very, very, very well, and Matt had a nice time, he did. He honestly did. Just. By the time Allura sunk the eight ball, he felt like he hadn’t actually gotten any solid information about her. She was charming, but all he actually knew was that she liked singing and gardened a little, meanwhile he’d spoken plenty about himself, at her prompting. It gave a pretty stark impression that she was maybe not that interested in him.

Which, okay, that was totally fine. A game of pool and a friendly conversation with a beautiful woman was _not_ a bad way to strike out, as far as Matt was concerned. So he didn’t think he’d actually get her number, that was fine. It had still been a fun evening.

“So, any plans for tonight?” Matt asked, ever the optimist, but not with high expectations.

“Oh, nothing much,” Allura said blithely, smiling at Matt as she placed her cue stick back on the rack and propped her hip against the table. “My plans were just to come out to a bar, find myself a nice, deeply unthreatening man, and then get absolutely railed by him.”

Allura looked directly at Matt’s frozen, gaping face. “I found myself a highly suitable candidate. You?”

Not strike out. Not anything even close to striking out. Holy shit. When Matt gathered his jaw up off the floor, he begged, positively pleaded with his brain to say something even vaguely intelligent or witty. Please.

“My plans were to make a total idiot out of myself in front of a pretty girl,” Matt said with a nervous chuckle. “How’m I doing?” 

Allura laughed, then got closer. “Not as badly as you could,” she assured. She placed her hand delicately on Matt’s forearm and he swallowed hard. “I like talking with you, Matt, and I liked playing pool with you. You’re just about the only man I’ve met that didn’t try to buy me alcohol or stare down my tits, despite my increasingly obvious attempts to get you to do so.”

“I mean, if you want a drink I can—”

“My tits, Matt. I _want_ you to look at them.”

“Oh.”

So he looked. They were really, really nice breasts. His brain, the thing he was the most proud of out of all his attributes, was firmly shut down. Matt’s buffering, try pausing and coming back later. Call the factory, they’ll get back to you in five to seven business days.

“Matt?” Allura asked, and his eyes snapped back up to her face like he’d been doing something he wasn’t supposed to, despite the fact that she’d literally told him she wanted him to. “What would you like to do?”

“Uh, I think, maybe, take you home and,” he was bright red, “absolutely rail you?”

Allura grinned and Matt felt his heart thump loudly. He got to show her his car, an old escape that made kinda funky noises on long trips but was a pride and joy for him nonetheless. Allura liked that he had named his car Florence, after the singer, because Florence was an actual bona fide goddess.

“She does have a certain quality to her, doesn’t she?” Allura agreed. 

Because she was lovely and brilliant and prepared, Allura had condoms with her, and Matt could hardly believe this was all actually, really happening. He had an astoundingly beautiful woman in his apartment, about to have sex with him? Holy shit.

Her bra even matched her underwear.

“Matt,” Allura said, and alluring wasn’t enough to even begin to describe it. She sat perched on his bed, which he—thank all fuck—had actually made that morning. “Come here.”

Matt held frozen with his fly undone and pants halfway down his thighs, then kicked them off entirely and lurched over to the bed. Allura laughed and cradled his face in her hands, and then kissed him. She took the lead, getting his boxers off and rolling the condom on while she kissed him. Meanwhile, it was everything he could do just trying not to make a total tool out of himself, hands fumbling and inexperienced as they touched her actual real life thighs and hips and even her breasts—after she took his hands and moved them there. 

“Wow,” Matt breathed, staring starstruck at his own two hands on her pretty, pretty tits. He remained starstruck even as she leaned forward and started kissing his neck, her own hands expertly maneuvering her panties off. Then her hands were on his hips, and then the world was tilting, and she was on her back and his knees were between her legs and holy fuck it was actually happening.

In his defense, he really did _try_ to absolutely rail her. But he wasn’t the most athletic and far from the most experienced, and she ended up having to guide him a lot. He was also really, really focused on not blowing his load two seconds in, because _fuck_ Allura was one sexy lady.

“Matt,” Allura gasped, her head thrown back and gorgeous neck exposed, breasts heaving with her chest, “Matt, I’m going to come soon.”

 _Achievement unlocked_ said the goblin that lived inside his brain. “What can I do?” Matt asked around his labored breathing. Then the world spun again and he got the wind gently knocked out of him as his back hit the mattress, Allura now straddling his waist. 

“Just like this,” she moaned, and that was about all it took for Matt to orgasm himself, gasping with hands on her extraordinarily gorgeous thighs. She rode him hard as he came, hair bouncing and fingernails digging into his chest, and with a cry she came not long after, her wings unfurling in a sudden rush and her halo beaming with light. 

Matt was just a tiny bit too orgasm-blitzed to fully process that in the moments it happened, and when she was done coming the wings snapped back in and the halo blinked out of sight.

“What was…” Matt gasped out, blinking in confusion. Allura tilted her head, hair spilling messily over her shoulder and a lock of it in her face, which she tucked behind her ear.

“Never had an orgasm before?” she asked teasingly.

“No, no, I know what _that_ is, I meant…” Matt gestured to where the wings had been, then realized how absolutely silly it would sound to say out loud. “Nevermind. Did you know that when you come you look really, uh, angelic?”

Allura laughed and got up on shaking legs, then flopped down at Matt’s side. “Mmm, thank you,” she said warmly, cuddling in. He wrapped his arms around her eagerly, wanting to be held, but also, just in case, rubbing his hands over the skin of her back. Flawless, smooth skin, without any bumps except for her spine.

“Wow,” Matt said, unable to get the hallucination out of his brain, but also coming down from a very excellent orgasm.

“I agree,” Allura hummed, her own hands stroking idly through Matt’s long hair.

“So, can I have your phone number?” Matt asked hopefully, and Allura laughed brightly before telling him yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt: Gotta keep it respectful gotta keep it classy be polite Matt you weren't raised in a barn  
> Allura: Fuck Me Fuck Me Fuck Me Fuck Me Look At My Tits Fuck Me I Have A Great Ass Fuck Me Fuck Me FUCK ME


End file.
